(a) Prior Art
Skateboards and skateboard hardware are well-known in the prior art. Essentially, a skateboard comprises a board approximately 8".times.24" to which pairs of skateboard wheels are attached to the underside of the board, front and back. This device is inherently dangerous and should not be used without proper training, supervision and protective clothing. In particular, skateboards should not be used by young children. Two-wheeled and three-wheeled scooters are also well-known in the art. Neither skateboards nor scooters can function in snow. The present invention is an improvement over both of these prior art devices without having their disadvantages.
(b) General Discussion of the Invention
The subject invention is an all-season toy which utilizes the performance attributes of skateboards while minimizing their propensity for inflicting physical injury on their users. In addition, the subject invention makes available to younger children the pleasures of a safe toy which provides the enjoyment of a skateboard. In its preferred embodiment, the subject invention combines the safety of a conventional two-wheeled or three-wheeled scooter with the performance characteristics of a conventional skateboard. In addition, the subject invention includes unique safety provisions which render the invention superior to either a scooter or a skate-board. Of particular interest with respect to this invention is the fact that the invention can be retrofitted from summer use to winter use by substituting skids for skate wheels. Thus, what is disclosed herein is a toy for all seasons.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises an elongated foot board to which is attached a collapsible impact superstructure to the front top side of the board. Novel foot-operated brake means are secured to the rear portion of the board. Conventional skateboard wheels or snow skids are secured to the underside of the board, front and back. The collapsible impact structure, in appearance only, is patterned after the traditional orange crate which was so popular for use in homemade scooters generations ago. Although wood for toys has fallen somewhat into disuse in recent times, wood has excellent physical properties for the purposes of this invention. Thus, wood is sufficiently rigid to provide stability, balance and as a rest for the user's hands for steering purposes. In addition, with a proper selection of threaded fasteners, wood can be adapted to yield upon impact beyond a predetermined force. Accordingly, the simulated wooden orange crate will absorb energy by deformation and thereby minimize the consequences of impact upon the user due to a sudden accidental stop.
The foot brake comprises a U-shaped board which fits about the rear end portion of the foot board. By stepping on the brake board, the rider forces the brake board into frictional contact with a speed-retarding surface. When the device is wheelmounted, the brake board makes frictional engagement with the wheels. When the device is skid-mounted, a brake board attachment mades contact with the supporting surface.